


See You Then

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No miraculous AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, adrien is a dork, the dorkiest dork, this is the flufiest thing ive written to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Adrien wants to make cookies and stops by an old friend's shop to ask for help. He gets a little more than he bargained for





	See You Then

"Hi Tikki!"

 

Adrien walked in, smiling at the warmth that indulged him.

 

"Adrien!" Tikki wiped her hands on her apron, and hugged him. "How are you?"

 

Adrien smiled, squeezing her back. "Pretty good, how are you?"

 

Tikki laughed, gesturing to the chaotic café. Boxes were scattered everywhere , chairs still sitting seat down on the tables, flour on the floor.

 

"I'm a bit of a mess but it'll be worth it in the end!"

 

Adrien grinned, "Definitely worth it. I'm so excited for you to open"

 

Adrien had helped Tikki move in to her new café, he came in every now and again to see how things were going. He had offered to help set up more time than he could count but Tikki wouldn't let him do anymore than carry the boxes in.

 

Tikki laughed, "I know you miss my cookies!"

 

Adrien blushed, grinning. "They're good!"

 

Tikki tweaked his nose, smiling. "TIKKI! DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL THE GINGERBREAD OUT?!"

 

Tikki winced, "Yes! Go ahead Marinette!"

 

Adrien raised his eyebrows, leaning over the counter a bit to look into the kitchen.

 

Tikki sighed fondly, following his gaze to watch someone in a very pink apron dash around.

 

"Help?"  Adrien asked

 

Tikki nodded, "Yeah, she needed a job and her dad's a friend."

 

"Tikki!" Marinette stopped abruptly, blinking at Adrien. "A customer?"

 

Tikki smiled, "Adrien, Marinette. Marinette, Adrien."

 

Marinette smiled, "I know Tikki. He and I work together."

 

"oooh" Tikki laughed lightly, "Fashion school. I forgot."

 

Something in the kitchen beeped loudly and Marinette ducked away to answer it, cutting off any chance of conversation

 

He could hear her cursing, something about a faulty timer and Tikki's cheap ass. He laughed softly, "She's a  character isn't she?"

 

Tikki smiled. "That she is. Watch the door!" she called.

 

Marinette shot her a grateful look, pushing the oven door shut with her foot.

 

"21 and she still forgets to shut the oven." Tikki muttered, affection seeping from her words.

 

Adrien smiled, resting his elbows on the counter to watch Marinette carefully set a tray full of cookies on the counter and carefully tap a few of them with one finger. Satisfied she looked up, beaming. "Saved them!"

 

Tikki laughed, pushing off the counter, "Good thing! Madame Bustier would be mad if her cookies were burnt!"

 

Adrien frowned, "You're doing orders?"

 

Tikki nodded, "Yeah, it was Marinette's idea. A way to get our name out there, get some momentum going."

 

Adrien pouted, "Well if you had told me that, I would have ordered instead."

 

"Instead? What are you planning?" She smiled at him amusement pulling her lips into a smile.

 

Adrien drew back, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I was going to make some cookies of my own."

 

Tikki's eyes went wide and she clapped her hands. "That's wonderful! I'll make a baker of you yet Adrien!" She stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. "You'll need supplies!" Tikki rushed into the kitchen still talking. "Sugar, flour, baking soda, salt. Are you frosting them?!" 

  
She leaned backed, poking her head around to look at Adrien. He made a helpless gesture. Tikki nodded decisively. "You're frosting them." She ducked back into the kitchen, Marinette squawking, plastering herself against the wall to let Tikki by.

 

She walked out by Adrien, sitting on the counter. "What did you say to her? I haven't seen her move this fast since she ate 4 dozen sugar cookies in one sitting."

 

Adrien chuckled imagining Tikki on that big of a sugar rush. "I told her I was making cookies." 

  
Marinette tilted her head towards him, still not looking away from Tikki.  "Really?"

 

Adrien nodded, settling against the counter again. "Attempting to at least."

 

Marinette giggled, watching Tikki add sprinkles to the growing stack of ingredients in her arms. "Not a baker huh?"

 

"Not in the slightest, though Tikki keep trying to change that."

 

Marinette laughed again and Adrien decided he liked her laugh.

 

"That sounds like Tikki, she's convinced there's a baker in everybody."

 

"THERE IS!" Tikki called back, startling a laugh out of Adrien.

 

"Whatever you say!" Marinette called back, clearly used to having this argument.

 

"There is." Tikki huffed, nudging Marinette off the counter with her hip. "Everyone belongs in the kitchen." She dumped her treasure on the counter, with a loud clatter. Adrien jerked back, just barely avoiding getting a jar of sprinkles to the forehead.

 

"Uh Tikki?"

 

She hummed, organizing the ingredients by weight, clearly missing the concern in his voice.

 

"I don't even know what half these things are, much less how to use them."

 

Tikki laughed, pulling out a bag. "Don't worry, they look scarier than they are."

 

Adrien picked up a small silver thing, the edges jagged and sharp, giving her a look.

 

Now it was Marinette turn to laugh, "Piping tip, makes pretty flowers."

 

Adrien looked at the thing in his hand, skeptical.

 

Tikki plucked it from his fingers, tucking it in a bag.

 

"You'll do fine" She pushed several brown paper bags at him, positively beaming.

 

Adrien arched an eyebrow, "You're sure I need all this?"

 

Tikki nodded, and Adrien sighed, "You're the expert."

 

Tikki laughed, "That I am! Marinette, help him carry those? I know he looks strong but flour is heavy."

 

Marinette laughed at Adrien indignant look. "Sure Tikki. You need anything else?"

 

Tikki flapped a hand, "No, you can even go home for the day. Plagg coming over to help me hang some stuff-" she smiled deviously, "I need someone a little taller."

 

Marinette flushed, sticking her tongue out a Tikki. "I'm not that short!"

 

Adrien smiled picking up a bag, "I dunno..."

 

He and Tikki shared a laugh at Marinette pout. "You're so mean to me."

 

Tikki patted her head, "Yes I'm so mean, letting you go home early and having you help a handsome man carry flour."

 

Both Marinette and Adrien flushed, " _Tikki'_ Marinette hissed, scooping the bag of flour and sugar up.

 

Tikki giggled, stepping away into the kitchen.

 

"Good luck!" she called.

 

Adrien looked at a blushing Marinette, "You don't really have to help me..."

 

Marinette shook her head, shifting the bag around to her hip like a baby, before grabbing another.

 

"No it's no problem."

 

"Really?"

 

She nodded, smiling at him from between the bag.   "Really."

 

Adrien smiled back, picking up the last bag. "If you sure..."

 

Marinette tilted her head, "Lead the way."

 

Adrien nodded, crossing the short distance and pushing the door open with his shoulder. "Bye Tikki!" Marinette called, ducking out of the café, a mumbled thank you following shortly after.

 

Adrien smiled, walking to his car, before stopping. "crap" he muttered.

 

Marinette stood next to him, making a noise of confusion.

 

"Hold on I have to get my keys."

 

She made a soft noise, watching as Adrien, set the bags down by her feet and dug through his pockets. 'nice job Adrien, now she has to stand out here in the cold because of you' He ducked his head, smiling sheepishly at Marinette, who was shifting from foot to foot in the cold. 

 

"Sorry, I didn't even think about it."

 

Marinette waved a hand as best she could while still keeping a hold of the bags. "It's fine, I do it all the time. You at least _remembered_ your keys."

 

Adrien gave her a puzzled look, finally retrieving the keys and moving to unlock the trunk.

 

Marinette laughed, cheeks pink. "Every Time I have to take something out the car, I forget my keys." She walked over to Adrien, setting the bags down. And I hate to leave the stuff unwatched-" she walked back picking up his bags as well, apparently thinking he wasn't moving fast enough. Adrien smiled sheepishly, holding the trunk open for her. "Anyways, I always have to call Tikki to bring the keys. I'm surprised she hasn't started reminding me before I'm even out the door."

 

Adrien chuckled, closing the trunk with a solid thunk, tucking his hands into his pockets.

 

Mariette smiled at him, holding her elbows close. "A little cold doesn't bother me."

 

Adrien smiled, "Still I feel bad."

 

"Nah" Marinette shook her head, "I'm fine."

 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Adrien cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks for helping me load up." Marinette smiled, "No problem." she stepped back onto the curb, rubbing her arms. "Good luck with the cookies."

 

Adrien's smile wilted a bit, "Yeah...good luck never seemed to work for me. This'll be interesting to say the least."

 

"Do you want some help?"

 

Adrien's head whipped up, eyes wide.

 

Marinette blushed, "uh- I mean! I-if you want?"

 

She looked up at him through her bangs, smiling slightly.

 

"You'd help me?"

 

She nodded, shifting around again. "If you want. I was planning on working today but since Tikki let me off early I really have no plans."

 

Adrien grinned, "That'd be great."

 

"Really?"

 

He smirked, "Really." he parroted, repeating their earlier conversation.

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, pushing at him, "Get in the car then." Her cheeks were still pink and Adrien was willing to bet it wasn't just from the cold.

 

Chuckling he clicked his key fob, opening the door for her with a grand gesture. "Ladies first."

 

Marinette blushed even harder, getting in the car. "Dork" she muttered.

 

Adrien laughed, closing the door and rounding the car.

 

"Are you calling me names Marinette?"

 

She clicked the seat belt defiantly, "If the shoe fits."

 

Adrien laughed, starting the car and immediately turning on the heated seat for both he and Marinette.

 

"ahh" she whispered, tucking her hands underneath her.

 

"Thought a little cold didn't bother you?"

 

Marinette stuck out her tongue, and Adrien laughed.

 

They drove for a bit before Marinette spoke.

 

"So why haven't I seen you around the café before?"

 

Adrien smiled bitterly, pulling up to a red light. "Scheduling conflicts."

 

Marinette frowned, turning to look at him.

 

Adrien arched an eyebrow, waiting for the shoe to drop.

 

"Modeling?" he prompted

 

Marinette groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead.

 

"I always forget you're a model." she muttered

 

Adrien, checked the intersection pulling forward.

 

"Wait." 

 

Adrien, hummed, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

"I'm sitting in a car with Adrien Agrest, the model"

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm in Adrien Agrest's car."

 

"Yes"

 

"With Adrien Agrest."

 

"Yes"

 

Marinette looked at him, "Does that mean you're taking me home to deflower me?"

 

Adrien choked on a laugh, nearly swerving into traffic.

 

"For shame Mister Agrest. Taking advantage of a young baker like this."

 

Adrien laughed, shooting her a quick look. Marinette smirked, amused.

 

"You're something else aren't you?"

 

Marinette laughed, "So I've been told."  she paused, "but seriously."

 

Adrien shook his head, not even letting her finish the thought. "Nope. You're helping me make cookies. Not babies."

 

Marinette snorted, and Adrien grinned. "You not the playboy they say you are?"

 

"Don't believe everything you read, my dear. Those reporters spread lies. Filthy filthy lies."

 

"Hey now. My best friend is a reporter."

 

Adrien felt his smile fall. He hadn' t meant to offend her, just had gotten caught up in the teasing. 

 

"-And i can vouch for the fact she is a filthy filthy liar." Marinette smiled, something that put Adrien instantly at ease. He should have know Marinette wouldn't be mad. He didn't think she had an angry bone in her body.

 

"So you still hang out with Alya?"

 

Marinette nodded, looking impressed. "Yeah, she's just got her first big gig. Some party or something. I'm kinda surprised you remember her."

 

Adrien smiled, "Of course I remember her. I remember all of you." he smiled at her wryly. "Kinda hard to forget my first ever friends."

 

Marinette scowled. "I hate your dad." she muttered, scowled deepening. "He's such an ass."

 

Adrien chuckled, but didn't deny it. Gabriel was an ass. They never really got along to begin with but he really started to hate him after the man pulled Adrien from school his first year of high school.

 

"We're here." Adrien didn't even slow down, knowing the wrought iron gates would open for him.

 

"New house?"

 

Adrien nodded, parking the car. "Yup. I'm a grown man, it was time I moved out of my father's house."

 

Marinette hummed, popping open the door before Adrien could open it for her. "Makes sense."

 

Adrien chuckled, opening the trunk before following her out.

 

He blindly grabbed a bag, and nearly toppled into the trunk when it didn't budge.

 

Marinette laughed, pushing his hands away. "That's my bag you dork. Flour's heavier than it looks remember?"

 

Adrien nodded dumbly, stunned at the ease of how Marinette picked it up.

 

"I guess."

 

She laughed, grabbing her other bag and stepping back.    


 

"Hurry up slowpoke. We have cookies to make."

 

Adrien started, grabbing his bags, and shutting the trunk with his elbow.

 

"Come on in." He hurried up the stairs, carefully turning the knob with two fingers.

 

"You don't lock the door?"  Marinette looked concerned as she balanced on one foot, shaking the other to rid herself of her boot.

 

"Did you not see the big gates?"

 

Marinette pursed her lips, "still..."

 

Adrien laughed, steadying her with his shoulder when she wobbled. "You didn't have to take your shoes off."

 

Marinette looked affronted. "Yes i did! It's rude to walk around someone's house with your shoes on."

 

Adrien chuckled, watching her other boot fly off and hit the wall with a thud. 

 

"sorry" Marinette muttered, toeing the stray boot over to its partner.

 

"You're fine" Adrien was amused as he led the way to the kitchen.

 

Marinette trailed after him, gasping softly when they got there.

 

"That's a big fridge."

 

Adrien laughed, setting the bags down on the island. "You are a baker."

 

Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, dropping her bags to. "No one needs a fridge that big."

 

"It's not that big..."

Marinette spluttered, gesturing to the shiny silver beast. "Tikki's fridge isn't even that big!"

 

Adrien laughed awkwardly, "So cookies?"

 

Marinette blinked shaking her head. "Right cookies."

 

She stood up on her tippy toes, looking into the bags. "What all did Tikki give you?"  She hummed, rooting around a bit, pulling out different things and setting them on the counter.

 

"This one's mine..." Adrien watched her pull out a puff of pink fabric, leaning against the stove. "Then this one..." 

  
Marinette snorted, looking at Adrien, a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's on her face. "Here." she threw a wad of cloth at him, snickering. "First rule of baking is being clean."

 

Adrien paled, looking at what was apparently his apron. "Tikki sure has a sense of humor..."

 

Marinette lost it. she laughed, clutching the counter for support, wheezing. "Ohmygod you're face."

 

Adrien made a face at her, pulling the sparkly thing over his head, the words “Kitchen Bitchen” in swirly font with green glitter on his chest.

 

"Let's see yours" he said gesturing to the apron in her hand.

 

Marinette giggled, still breathing hard.

 

She pulled it over her head, the soft pink and white checkers a stark contrast to her dark hair and blue eyes.

 

"That's just not fair."

 

Marinette dissolved into laughter again and Adrien blushed, stomping over where she was. "Shut up." he muttered, grabbing a wooden spoon at random "Let's just get this over with."

 

Marinette took a big breath, wiping her eyes. "Oh where's my camera when I need it."

 

"Don't you dare." Adrien pointed the spoon at her.

 

Marinette smiled, holding her hands up, one inching towards the bags "Surrender?" Adrien asked

 

Marinette smirked, moving faster than should be possible, snatching a whisk out of the bag and aiming it at him. "Never!" she hissed.

 

Adrien smirked, "on guard!"

 

She matched his whack, ducking back. They danced around the kitchen, trading blows, laughing the whole time.

 

"I give!" she cried, holding up her hands, painting.

 

Adrien smirked, he had her pinned in the corner. "No pictures." he said sternly.

 

Marinette grinned, despite her defeat. "No pictures."    


 

Adrien stepped back, letting her out.

 

"for now"

 

"Mariiiiiii"

 

Marinette laughed, dashing away again. "parley parley" she cried.

 

"That's for pirates! And we’re not even negotiating anything!"

 

"Whatever!"  Marinette grinned, "Mercy or no cookies."

 

Adrien crossed his arms, spoon still in hand.

 

"That's blackmail."

 

Marinette shrugged, jumping up to sit on the counter. "Worked didn't it?'

 

Adrien huffed, "I've got my eye on you."

 

She laughed again, radiant and happy. Adrien really _really_ liked her laugh.

 

"So Mr. Model. Think you can handle making batter?"

 

Adrien frowned, "Batter?"

 

"Cookies?"

 

Right the cookies.

 

"Uh-"

 

Marinette giggled, "It's easy. You just mix stuff together."

 

"ok.."

 

"Seriously. She pushed a bag aside and swing around to face the oven. "I'll walk you through it."

 

Adrien rounding the corner, skeptical.

 

"Preheat the oven first. 375"

 

He arched and eyebrow, but did as he was told.

 

Marinette rummaged around, pulling out a big bowl. "I didn't even know we had a bowl this big." she muttered. Shaking her head she set it down next to her, motioning Adrien over.

 

"So-" she  handed him a measuring cup. "you're gonna need 2 and 3/4 cup flour-" Adrien grabbed the flour, grunting a bit, and tore it open.

 

"Flour?" he held up his measure cup, heaped with the stuff.

 

Marinette laughed, guiding his hand back over the bag and sweeping off the top. "In the bowl." 

 

She guided him through the next steps, baking soda baking powder, mix. Butter, cream, egg vanilla. Mix. Put them together. Mix.

 

She laughed when he dumped the dry stuff in all at once a small cloud of powder coating his face. 

 

He swiped at it, but just smeared it around some more. 

 

“Here-” Marinette leaned back, turning on the sink and soaking the edge of the edge of her apron with water.

 

Adrien held perfectly still, barely daring to breath as he carefully wiped his face, bottom lip tucked between her teeth. 

 

She pulled back just a tiny bit and stared at him, the two of them nearly nose to nose.

 

“Adrien-” she whispered. His breath caught in this throat

 

_ Beep beep beep beep beep _

 

Adrien jumped back, face on fire as he slapped at the oven, cursing it for ruining the moment. What was she about to say?

 

“Here, if we’re quick we can get the first tray in.”

 

Marinette handed him a teaspoon, picking the bowl of unmixed batter up and slowly stirring with the wooden spoon from before. 

 

“Line a pan for me would ya?” She smiled at him, tiling her head towards the roll of parchment paper. 

 

Adrien nodded jerkily, setting the teaspoon down and tearing off a piece of paper. He was acutely aware of Marinette next to him, still sitting on the counter, one corner of her apron wet, carefully stirring the bowl of cookie batter in her lap. 

 

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair hung in her face, and she was biting her lip again, frowning in concentration. Must be a habit…

 

She glanced up at him, cheeks heating under his gaze

 

“Uh pan’s lined” he said awkwardly, knowing he’d been caught staring. 

 

“Great. Uh, you’re gonna want to space them about an inch apart.” 

 

She slid off the counter, landing solidly. Adrien shifted to the side a bit, picking up his teaspoon. 

 

Marinette set the bowl between them, sliding the pan in front of it. “Do you want me to start so you can take a shower?” She gestured to her bangs, looking at his. “You still have flour in you hair.” 

 

Adrien carefully touched his hair, looking at his fingers. They were covered in white. 

 

“If you don't mind?” 

 

Marinette giggled, shooing him. “Go.”

 

“Thanks” Adrien ducked out of his obnoxious 'bitchen!' apron and bolted upstairs.

 

He leaned against the bathroom door, staring at the wall. “Get it together Adrien.” he muttered, moving to stare at himself in the mirror. “It’s just Marinette”

 

He pulled off his shirt, wrinkling his nose at the shower of white powder that fell.

 

“You see her all the time.” Shimmying out of his jeans Adrien’s turned on the shower. 

 

“Granted it’s at a distance, in a professional setting.” he shook his head, stepping under the spray. “....Annnnd I’m talking to myself in the shower.”

 

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He did see Marinette all the time at work. She was a fashion designer, he was a model. They saw each other at runway shows, in the halls of her university when he visited Chloe. It was just Marinette. 

 

But

 

That Marinette didn't have cooking utensil sword fights with him or sit on his counter and teach him to make cookies. The Marinette he knew was professional, polite and barely said a word to him other than in passing. 

 

Adrien let his head thud against the wall, feeling the water slid down his back. He liked the Marinette that laughed at his dumb baking puns better than the one who nodded at him in passing. Sighing Adrien shut off the water, and climbed out. 

 

He needed to get it together. Professional Marinette or not it was rude to keep her waiting. 

 

Tying a towel around his waist and ruffling his hair with another Adrien stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Eck!” 

  
Adrien looked up, pulling the towel off his head. Marinette stood there, hands over her eyes, beet red. 

 

“Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that I put the cookies in the oven. I’ll be downstairs bye!” She spun around and rushed down the stairs, nearly tripping in her haste.

 

Adrien chuckled fondly, resuming drying his hair. He ambled into his bedroom, closing the door before dropping his towel. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and an older hoodie he changed as quickly as possible, before skidding downstairs. 

 

“Marinette?” he called, peeking into the kitchen. 

 

“Over here!” Adrien smirked at the squeaky voice, who knew Marinette would get so flustered after seeing him in a towel. 

 

He ducked into the living room, smiling at Marinette. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey.”

 

They stood there a moment, Marinette’s face still on fire and the awkwardness building by the second. 

 

“Wanna play Ultimate Mega Strike?” Adrien blurted. 

 

Marinette looked at him, “You still play?”

 

Adrien looked sheepish, walking over to fire up his gaming console. “Yes?” 

 

Marinette laughed, sitting down on his couch. “Dork” 

 

Adrien smirked, handing her a controller. “If being dorky means I finally get to beat you then I'm all for it.” 

 

“Don't get cocky~” Marinette warned, setting up a match. 

 

Adrien sat down next to her, grateful the tension was leaving. 

 

He selected his usual cat bot and smirked at her. “Says the girl who hasn't played in how long?”

 

Marinette matched his smirk, starting the match. “I don't think 24 hours will give you much of an edge.” 

 

“Wha-” 

 

“MATCH START!” 

 

Marinette blew him a kiss and immediately slammed him with a combo shot. 

 

“HEY!” Adrien mashed the buttons on his controller, frantically trying to defend himself. 

 

“MATCH END. PLAYER TWO WINS”

 

Adrien stared at the stats in shock. The match hadn't even lasted 30 seconds.

 

“You lied to me.”

 

“I did no such thing.” 

 

Adrien looked unimpressed, “a lie of omission is still a lie.”

 

Marinette smiled impishly, “You never asked if _I_ still played.” 

 

Adrien threw his hands in the air, flopping back into the couch. “Unbelievable.” 

 

Marinette laughed, “Come on you big baby, the cookies should be done about now.”   As if on cue the oven timer beeped shrilly. 

 

Marinette stood and helped him up. Adrien laced their fingers together and smiled at the blush that filled her cheeks. 

 

“Grab the oven mitt?” 

 

Adrien handed her the only thing that hadn't come in Tikki’s ‘making cookies kit' and pouted a little when she let go of his hand to take it. 

 

That was quickly forgotten when she opened the oven and pulled the tray off cookies out. Adrien inhaled deeply, eyes rolling back in his head. “That smells  _ heavenly _ .” 

 

Marinette giggled, setting the tray down. “You’ll have to wait till they cool but I promise they taste even  _ better _ than they smell.” 

 

Adrien’s eyes widened, “You better not be lying to me.” 

 

Marinette smiled, setting the mitt down next to the cookies. 

 

“I would never.” 

 

They both laughed. 

 

“So…”

 

Marinette smiled, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

 

Adrien blinked, “You’re not staying?” 

 

Marinette blushed and Adrien scrambled to fix it. “Uh! I mean you don't have to stay! I just thought-” 

 

Marinette laid a finger over his lips, cheeks pink, eyes bright. “I would but I promised Alya we’d have a girls night.” 

 

Adrien deflated, pulling back from her, “Well it-”

 

“But.” Marinette said sharply, cutting him off. “If you’ll have me I can come by tomorrow and we can frost those?”

 

She tilted her head towards the still cooling cookies. 

 

“Sure!” Adrien coughed to cover his excitement. “You’re more than welcome to come by tomorrow.” 

 

Marinette smiled, “Think you can manage to save enough to frost?” 

 

Adrien grinned, “I think I can manage.” 

 

They laughed and headed for the door. “Is 6 ok?”  Marinette asked, leaning against the wall to tug on her boots.

 

Adrien had a photo shoot that ended at 6:30, and a conference call at 7. 

 

“6 is perfect” 

 

The way Marinette smiled at him erased any miniscule guilt about canceling other plans immediately. 

 

“See you then.” 

 

Adrien blinked as the door shut in his face, Marinette suddenly gone. 

 

He smiled, anticipation swelling in his chest. 

 

“See you then”


End file.
